Ocean Deep
by MichelleAnneSummers
Summary: [AU]Research Scientists are doing tests on the Sharks located in the Atlantic Ocean, in the middle of the Atlantic, but something goes wrong, the lower levels of the complex are filling with water, increasing the pressure, and giving them a limited amount


Oceans Deep

:Research Scientists are doing tests on the Sharks located in the Atlantic Ocean, in the middle of the Atlantic, but something goes wrong, the lower levels of the complex are filling with water, increasing the pressure, and giving them a limited amount of time to escape the complex. They must fight to get to the surface, but the sharks are claiming the complex their territory, and are ready to eat.: - **No Flames**

- Note: In this Story There is **NO DEMONS**, it is strictly **HUMAN**. InuYasha & Sesshomaru, Shippou are both Humans. Also Miroku has** no wind tunnel**, I repeat – Both InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Shippou are human and Miroku doesn't have a wind tunnel -

A/N – The first Chapter is like a teaser, it will explain events waaaaayyyy into the story, but also explain the story itself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Test 0.5 – The Accident

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please... Oh God Someone PLEASE!"

The crackling of the microphone echoed out on the coast guards receiver, it sounded like loud screams and plees for someone to return their call. Whimpering and crying was heard in the back ground as the sound of banging and water rushing was also heard.

Alex Compo, one of the coast guards rushed over to his post, he gripped the mic hanging over top of his head in his stationed boat, he reached over gripping the wheel in front of him as the screams continued in the background of the transmission. His co-workers stared suspiciously at him, and started to whisper about the screaming, saying it might be a boat, frat party gone wrong, or a nasty prank. It was a hot summer and they were getting tons of prank emergencies pissing the coast guard and all of the other law inforcements off greatly.

"Ya Mike, you better save me a piece of the cake or you're ass is mine," he said laughing, gripping the mic, he clicked a button on the side, speaking into it.

"This is the coast guard, what is your emergency?" he asked, with a sarcastic tone, he sighed it was his birthday and his supposed time off; he wasn't suppose to be taking anymore prank calls, not tonight.

"Please….Breech….Bleeding….Dying….Pressure…Loss" the voice sounded female, the crackling of the mic was over running the initial sound, he could hear the thumping getting louder, and … metal compressing.

"I'm sorry miss but your breaking up, please repeat what you just said?" he asked, his tone started to get more serious.

"Please! Takashi… Center… Aquatic… Sharks… Explosion… Help!" The voice continued to crack and break up, Alex's eyes widened, the screams got louder and louder, he could make out the sentence a girl was making out in the background of the screams, she was saying, 'It's coming in' over and over again. Alex gripped the mic tighter,

"Miss! Hurray, before you lose transmission, I need your coordinates!" he yelled sounding more worried now, this wasn't a prank. He's heard pranks and they weren't like this, he'd also by law they could not ignore this. The voices started screaming louder over the mic, causing the people in the lunch room, to abandon their food and walk into the main bridge, staring at Alex as he struggled to get the coordinates.

"Please MISS! You're COORDINATES!" he yelled into the mic.

"OH MY GOD! It's Ins-" the rush of water was heard over the mic as it cracked, and let out a fizzing sound before a silent sound remained. It was the more horrid sound to hear in an emergency. Whispers erupted behind Alex as he stood their in shock gripping the mic. He gulped and held onto the wheel. He pulled his finger away from the small button and reached up, placing the mic back by the radio. He turned his head.

"SOMEONE GET ME A DAMN MAP!" he yelled.

-

Alex stood over a large table, on the table was a map of the Atlantic ocean, on it was marked all research facilities, oil rigs and boat patterns. He looked up at and older man sitting across from him, he was typing on a lap top, quiet quickly. He looked up at Alex, sighing.

"Greg, come on buddy give me some good news, do you know were these people are or not?" he asked hopefully. Greg ran his stubby fingers through his short grey hair, he turned the lap top towards Alex. It was a map of the coordinates of the Takashi Aquatic Research Center. Alex beamed as he grabbed the compass and pencil.

"Greg! If I was gay I'd kiss you right now!" he yelled out happily. He stared to trace along the edges, mumbling to himself at the same time, "So what is it that they do," he asked. Alex had heard about the Research Aquatic base, it was world renowned and only the best in their fields got to work their. It was owned by Inutaisho Takashi. They specialized in bio engineering but also in Aquatic life. But it was never said what they did. He never had the time of day to bother checking up on it, but right now he should atleast try.

Greg coughed slightly clearing his throat as his deep voice boomed out.

"Well, they are doing right now enhancements to species of under water life, to increase the survival of endangered species, it seemed to be working but with some flaws, if the species was ingested by a predator, it would break down the compounds and take them into their own blood, also it seems that they are doing research on the Great White, Mako, Tiger and Hammerhead to see how their senses and the electric field work, like their brain matter and stuff I guess… Man aren't these the guys that attach those bombs on dolphins?" Greg asked as he looked up from his lap top. Alex simply shrugged at this and continued to plot the points.

"Anything else?" he asked. Greg nodded as he scratched his cheek, moving his finger on the small mouse pad he cleared his throat.

"Uh ya, I have the crew list right here… uhh… There's the son of Inutaisho, his name is like Inuwasha or something like that," Greg said softly.

"You mean InuYasha?" he corrected him. Alex looked over at Greg. He peered at the screen and nodded.

"Ya, how'd ya know?" he asked.

"I used to go to school with him, although I was a Sophomore, he was a Freshman, I knew his brother, he was a cold hearted bastard if I ever knew one, he also got the sweetest girl every. Rin takamoto," he said softly. He continued to plot the points looking up at the lap top once in a while. "Go on with the list"

Greg nodded, he stared at the screen squinting his eyes as he read.

"Well I guess InuYasha is the shark collector, he jumps into the tanks and gets the big ass mofo's and brings them to the research lap located on the second level. There is also a … Sesshomaru Takashi, he's in charge of the business and safety issues on board. Ahhh… Sango Kim, she's an assistant researcher and also works in engineering, a Miroku Houshi, engineering and computer technician along with Shippou Kamazo. Rin takamoto... she's just their with her husband Sesshomaru,"

"Wow! They got married! ... man and I thought Rin would have gotten tired with that attitude" Alex exclaimed. Greg glared at Alex, raising his hands up.

"Ya mind, I'm trying to finish this will ya," he said sternly. Alex winched slightly and let out a nervous laughter at him. Greg sighed and continued to scroll down the page.

"Ah, we also have a Kikyo Tama, she is one of the lead Scientists in the experiments with the Sharks, although with a Naraku Kai..." he said softly. Greg leaned back a bit in his chair, it let out a small squeak under the mans weight he ran his hands through his hair, he looked over at Alex.

"Alex buddy, these people are powerful, at the top of their game, are we sure that this isn't a prank, I mean come one how many times have those Aquatic centers caved in, huh? NEVER... it's late, my wife wants me home, and plus isn't that Dmitri chick your all about waiting for you too?" he asked. Greg turned his head back towards the lap top and continued scrolling. Alex shook his head slightly and placed his hands firmly on the table, he stared down at the point located in the middle of the map, it was marked in neat writing 'Takashi Aquatic Research Center' Alex looked up at Greg.

"What I heard was not a prank, something busted into that center and its' filling up with water, and if we don't do something about it, those innocent people are gona-" Alex stared at Greg, he had a horrified look on his face. Alex tilted his head slightly, his blue eyes staring at the look of Greg.

"What, whats wrong?" he questioned. Greg turned to Alex gulping as he turned the laptop to Alex view. On the screen was a girl, her long raven hair falling to the middle of her back, she held a soft gentle smile that would make anyone feel comfortable around her, her grey-blue eyes were vibrant and joyful, her skin looking so smooth, her lap coat hung off her shoulders as she wore a tight black tank top under it, she held in her hand a book on the Carcharodon carcharias.

"Kags.." he said softly. Kagome Compo, his younger sister. Although he hadn't heard from her in forever, nor seen her, he recognized that face of hers. Kagome moved away from her New York home to live with her mom after the legal age of 19. It was sad to see her go, but Alex didn't embrace his Japanese heritage like Kagome did, she looked the part more than him, she got her looks from mom, and he got his looks from Dad. Kagome did come back although for a few years, she worked on the coast guard with him, that's how Greg and the others new about her. She was fun to have on the boats when nothing was going on, everybody got a laugh out of the sweet girl. His face paled at the sight of his little sister being on that list, she had received her Ph.D in marine biology, she took standard computer technician and engineering courses also just incase she was ever put onto a rig of any sort.

Greg stared up at Alex, he didn't want to speak incase Alex exploded at the image. But Alex looked over at Greg. He gripped the pencil in his hand, a small cracking noise of it breaking made Greg flinch.

"Get your ass moving.." Alex said. He grabbed the map, pulling it from under the map and rushing into the brig. Greg gulped closing the lap top and rushing behind Alex as fast as the old man could. Alex ran up to the wheel and gripped the mic, he dialed numbers onto the radio over his head, looking down at the boat control's he pressed a vast amount of buttons as the cracking ceased a smooth female voice was heard over the mic.

"Red 667598, you have reached home base, what is your problem out their," she said.

"Home base this is Red 667598, we need all off duty and on duty personal on the water, headed for the coordinates E: 67865 N: 768743 S: 34523 and E: 78967534" he said sternly into the mic. The engine began to rev as the boat pushed against the waves, heading straight.

"Red 667598, why do you need all personal?"

"We have a pressure loss, explosion and what seems to be hostile environment, at Takashi Aquatic Research Center, the center has had a breech and the crew is trapped inside, I received a transmission over an hour ago, We need immediate back up and support," he said rather quickly. Alex panted as he tried to stand; his knees were shaking so badly, he was amazed himself that he could stand at all.

"Red 667598, we are contacting Takashi Inc. and will inform them of the situation, we will contact all available personal, and have them on duty as fast as possible, over and out,"

"Over and out," he said sternly. Alex reached up placing the mic back onto his holder by the radio. Alex stared out into the ocean as the waved bashed against the side of the boat. Commotion could be heard from the lunch room as Greg started to explain the situation to them, the hustling sound of people getting their act together and running into the brig to work the boat.

"We'll getter for ya Alex"

"Kagome will be fine"

"No worries mate,"

Alex smiled at the reassuring sounds of his partners, he turned her head back, and smirked. He looked back out at the ocean, letting out a shaky sigh.

"_Please Kagome... Be safe... Stay alive for me... I'm coming"_

.:. End of Test 0.5 .:.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: soooo what do ya think! Oh and I WILL be finishing SD! Don't worry folks, I just gotta rewrite more chapters, my computer got fried and I lost all the chapters up to 10 from SD… Sorry folks but I'm working on it, and I'll have them to you as soon as possible. Also the coordinates... no clue if I did them right or not, so don't like try ploting them. I just picked radom numbers o.O - I'll have Alex and the others in better des. when they are ACTUALLY in the story, this is like a prolouge... that has to do with a chappy in the middle of the story.. but that is why it's called Test 0.5.

- Thankies Luv Ya All -

MichelleSummers/MekoSummers

(P.s: Review and I'll hurry up with the next one)

Review o.O


End file.
